Typically, a motor grader would include a frame that would support various components, for example, an engine, a transmission, or other components thereon. In some cases, other attachments such as an assembly of rippers would need to be additionally mounted onto the frame for use during operation of the motor grader. In such cases, an adapter would be provided in between the frame and the attachment such that the adapter would be mounted to the frame and this mounted adapter would then facilitate a connection of the attachment with the frame. Such use of the adapter in mounting the attachment to the frame of the motor grader could render a resulting configuration of parts associated with the mounting of the attachment to the frame to become bulky, cumbersome, and expensive both to install and operate.
In addition to the use of an adapter for mounting the attachment to the frame, conventionally designed frames may suffer from other drawbacks. For instance, in some cases, conventionally designed frames may not support the mounting of certain configurations of components, for example, a larger than usual engine block and/or a larger than usual powertrain arrangement to be setup onto the frame. Further, a structural integrity of such conventionally designed frames could also be inadequate for supporting operational loads arising from use of the components and attachments that have been mounted onto the frame.
Hence, there is a need for a rear frame for a motor grader that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.